Would You Marry Me?
by BleedingSoul101
Summary: He lays there in a the after shock of pure bliss, cuddled up to the man he loves.


I lay there in a the after shock of pure bliss, cuddled up to the man I love. There was no other feeling like that in the world. We were still sweaty, tired, and there was cum on both of our stomachs, but we didn't care at the moment. All we cared about was being there for each other, knowing that we caused the other to be panting.

The only light in the room was coming from the window, which showed the setting sun. A blanket of oranges, purples, and beautiful reds came through the glass, creating an even beautiful scene in the room. Clothes were thrown lovingly to the floor, making an even bigger mess of the room we shared. It was a huge room, in a huge house, with huge appliances. We didn't need those things, but being a famous guitarist like myself with a famous artist for a boyfriend has its perks. Perks like buying those big houses, with the huge bed in it just for these occasions.

Sure, we had guest rooms with big beds, but this one was special. This bed was the bed that signified our first time together, which was 2 months ago. Ever since then we had been much closer. How could we not be? We shared the most intimate thing a human being could share with another human being.

"Hey Frankie?" Gerard asked, yanking me from my thoughts. I looked up at his face and gave him a goofy smile.

"Yeah Gee?" I asked. He looked hesitant. "Gerard, whats wrong?"

"Why are you with me?" Gerard asked back. Well, that was completely out of the blue. It wasn't that I didn't know the answer to it, but it was just random. He knows I love him, I say it all the time; and he to me. I stared into his eyes when I answered.

"Why not? I love you, don't I." I replied sarcastically, trying to make a joke about the whole thing. I didn't like it when Gerard got serious. His tone and facial expressions just made my insides twitch. Like the facial expression he had on right now.

"Frank, I'm serious. Why are you with me? It's not like I'm as beautiful as you, or fit or talented or-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Gerard Arthur Way, I am with you because you are the funniest, cutest, most talented, hottest, passionate, caring, sexy, amazing sex machine who I couldn't dream not being with." I spoke.

"But, what about my chubbiness?" He asked uncertainly, like if I looked down at his stomach I would run away screaming.

"I love your chubbiness, you're like a big, fluffy marshmallow that I just want to cuddle up next to and squeeze." I replied, cuddling farther into his side, squeezing him. He giggled the giggled that sent my heart fluttering.  
"But you could get someone so much better." He said in his serious tone again. I let out a small chuckle.

"Gerard, I don't want anyone else. Unless you WANT me to leave and find someone else, I have no reason to never not be with you." I said back. Now he chuckled.

"Okay, just making sure." He said. Now I fully laughed, my sides cramping.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping a tear away from my eye. "But that was just funny. You were just making sure I don't spontaneously get up and walk out on you after spending 7 months with you,after being your best friend first for 10 years. Then buying a house with you, having sex with you in this big comfy bed." I said, bouncing on the bed for effect. "Painting the room with you, and wanting to marry you." I looked at him and he had a huge goofy smile on his face.

"You want to marry me, Frankie?" He questioned with a smirk. I froze when I realized what I just said.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. His grin just grew wider.

"I'll be right back." He said, jumping out of bed (still naked) and running off to another part of the house. Oh god, he's probably running away. Several minutes later he came back, running toward the bed and then pouncing on it.

"Close your eyes." He said. I did as told. "Now, stick out your hand." Again, I did as told. Then I felt something press into my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a black and red velvet box laying in my palm. My stomach was doing somersaults at what could be in the box. I had to calm down, it was probably just one of the many gifts that we randomly gave each other.

"Open it." He said softly. I opened the lid and gasped.

It was a ring. But no ordinary ring. It had a silver raven, mid flight, on it. Gerard lifted it up out of the box so I could get a full view of it.

'Be mine, forever and always xoxo G' was written on the inside of the band.

"I made it myself." He said, sliding it onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. "I had to guess finger size."

"Oh Gerard, I love it." I yelled, flinging my arms around his neck. He chuckled into my hair.

"You haven't heard what I had to say yet." He murmured in my ear. I pulled back to look at him hopefully.

"Frank Anthony Iero, will you marry-"

"YES! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." I screamed, punctuation each yes with a kiss to his face. Some to his nose, some to his cheek, others to his lips. I felt him smile against the kiss.

"I didn't even finish." He said when we pulled away. I smiled at him.

"You didn't have to."


End file.
